Los Amantes, El Diablo, El Tonto
by Angelus Eros Weiss
Summary: Kakashi falls in love with Naruto at one faithful night because of a pen. Clickity Pen! Heheh! It won't be smooth sailing for Sasuke's in his way. Will he prevail? KakaNaru and occasional SasuNaru. Yaoi! Yaoi! Some familiar faces might show up. R&R!
1. One Look and There it Goes

Chapter 1 : One Look And There it Goes

OOCness and AUness

Author : My very first fanfic on NARUTO, bear with me I'm new with this anime. Since I'm new I just make them out of character which gives me lots of fun. _Fuuuuuunnnnn_

Ehem Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own NARUTO. I will never ever will.

Another Note :You may ask why a pen. Well it's because I got nothing else in my head that he could borrow.

Warning : YAOI (Incase you didn't read the summary.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night Kakashi entered Naruto's room to return the pen he borrowed. He placed it on the table near the bed where blonde boy was sleeping. He looked at him sleeping without a care. The way he slept was cute to him. Subconsciously, his hand started to feel around Naruto's body.

Noticing, he quickly pulled his hand back.

'What am I doing?' thought Kakashi, backing away.

He can't help gazing on the sleeping Naruto.

Kakashi quickly snapped out of it and went out of Naruto's room as fast as he could.

After shutting the door, he started thinking of what he did as he looked down the floor.

'What is this I feel for him? I can't stop thinking about him.' Kakashi thought as he walked down the hall towards his room and looked out the window.

It was a full moon, just looking at it. Naruto came to his mind.

He shook his head; "I want him bad…" said Kakashi to himself and went away.

Next day…

Kakashi, just waking up, went down to have some breakfast. Seeing that Sakura was the only person on the table and the two, Naruto and Sasuke, they are seen nowhere.

"Hey Sakura!" called Kakashi.

She then looked at him, "What is it sensei?"

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Oh! Naruto, he went to the training grounds!"

Kakashi quickly headed to the training grounds.

Once he arrived, he fell in shock upon seeing Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't do it here, someone might see." Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke brushed his lips against his and replied, "No one is there to see, don't worry about it."

Kakashi quickly hid behind a tree, crushed of what he has seen. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. His sadness did not last long as it suddenly turned into anger, but he should control it. He wouldn't want anyone hurt, even if he wanted to.

He then came out of his hiding place and yelled out, "Oh! You guys are here already!"

Sasuke quickly moved away from Naruto.

"Sasuke, I want you to help Sakura with her chores." Said Kakashi

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kakashi's actions were somewhat suspicious.

"Well, are you going to help?"

"Okay, okay, I'm helping out." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and left.

Kakashi turned around to look at Naruto, "While you Naruto, come with me to my room, we have a lots to _discuss_."

Once they arrived at his room, Kakashi quickly locked the door with one thing on his mind… Naruto will be fucked, hard.

Naruto faced Kakashi, "What is it do you want to discuss with me sensei?"

Kakashi pulled Naruto close to him and breathed through his hair, "Oh God, it was better than I imagined."

Naruto pushed him away, "S-Se-Sensei, you okay?" he said backing away.

He just gave out a malicious smile and pounced on him. He slowly licked down his prey's face, "You don't know how much I wanted to touch this body of yours." Kakashi whispered to Naruto's ear.

He was shocked of what his sensei just did and said. "You're Gay?" exclaimed Naruto in shock.

Kakashi then replied, "BINGO! We have a winner!" Kakashi continued, "Also, you win something."

"I win what?" asked Naruto, with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"This!"

Kakashi began to tongue his mouth, engaging into a passionate lip lock. They were like rolling over the place. After a while, Kakashi bit Naruto's neck hard but not enough for blood to pour out.

"I want you sensei!" moaned Naruto, breathing hard.

Kakashi stopped for a little while to ask him, "Before that I want to ask you something. Has Sasuke ever pleasured you like this?"

"What do you mean by that sensei?"

He then bit Naruto's neck harder than before, "Don't act stupid with me, I saw you in his arms earlier."

"Sensei, forget about him, you're the one I want now." Naruto said softly, feeling around Kakashi's body.

Kakashi felt so turned on, he started to strip Naruto's clothes off until, a knock at the door came.

"Kakashi sensei, you okay in there? Sakura was worried, you have been quiet."

"SASU?" Kakashi cut off Naruto before he could make any more noise.

"_Ssshh! Keep quiet he might hear, Let me handle this."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' as always, no need to worry." Kakashi replied playfully.

Sasuke's footsteps made sounds that he was walking away.

"Whew, that was close…" said Naruto wiping off the sweat on his face.

Kakashi stood up and looked down at him, "Dress up, we'll continue this next time." He said with a wink.

Naruto just gave his sensei a big wide smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man! I'm doing bad, bad, bad, bad, bad… I'm not very good at writing. Heh. I put shame to the name of yaoi. Well, lemme add the translation of the song "This Guy's Inlove with You Pare".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This guy's inlove with you dude (What?)

One look and there it goes

His eyes are sticking at you wherever you go

One smile, it means something

He doesn't think of me just as a friend

Everyday, we're always together.

Every week, we always have a sleep over.

He calls my mother Auntie

Why didn't I see this before?

Bridge  
Until out of the blue,I'm feeling so true

Then somebody told me that

Chorus

This guy's in love with you dude

This guy's in love with you dude

This guy's in love with you dude

He's gay all over you…

I couldn't answer the telephone

He's always talking to my parents

He lacks sleep and he couldn't eat

Why didn't he just confess it?

Repeat Bridge and Chorus

Everday, Monday's rainy

Coz' he couldn't invite me to come out and play

Hiding from him, always late or absent

And still he says

"I'll always have a friend that you can depend."

Oooohh we don't need to be onnnn…

It's like eggplant and bagooooooong…

This guy's in love with you dude

This guy's in love with you dude

This guy's in love with you dude

Gay and gay

And Still Converted

Who is flinging with you…

Repeat Chorus with…

Oh no! my bestfriend's gay  
It's the same old friend i had yesterday  
And he's happy.. and gay...  
Yeah..yeah..   
Na na na nananana na nanan na (2x)

------------------------------------------------

Hahahha I like hearing this song, though it's nicer to hear when it is in it's original language, still you can't help laughing. Hope you enjoyed the fic though! NO FLAMES! Cause I'm burning with underachievement xx Also I want to thank my inspiration who is my boyfriend! 3 Thankies Piggy! I love you!


	2. I'll Be There

Chapter 2 : I'll Be There

OOCness and AUness

Disclaimer : Once again, I do not own it.

I ain't actually what you call a great writer. Hell I'm doing my best! So, please review my fic. I'm kind of new at it so I need criticisms and tips. –hugs my Benny plushie.- Also, the Naruto we have here at the Philippines, I don't know if it's also called 'Summoning Technique' at your place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day; Naruto was out training with Jiraiya for he heard that he was going to teach him a new technique.

"First! I'll show you how it goes!" said Jiraiya positioning.

He bit his thumb and slid it down. He positioned his hand on the ground and there came out a giant frog.

"Whoa! Teach me that! Teach me that!" said Naruto with his face all lightened.

The giant frog's tongue came out and there was a scroll, Jiraya told him to sign here, full name here… Initials there… Handprint over there… Dance the Hokey Pokey… There! Naruto's done!

Jiraiya then told Naruto to do what he just did a while ago.

Naruto bit his thumb and slid it down. He postioned his hand on the ground and there came out a…! A… A… A tadpole?

"Just as I expected!" said Jiraiya laughing at Naruto, "You have no talent!"

"Take that back!" yelled Naruto waving his fist up in the air.

Jiraiya said with his arms crossed, "Say whatever you want! You just don't have talent!"

"I'll show you!"

Naruto kept on trying and trying, little progress made…. The tadpole grew legs.

Kakashi watched over Naruto, worried that he might over do himself.

3 weeks passed, Naruto was exhausted, still, he continued.

Until the tadpole suddenly had 4 legs.

"How about that huh?" exclaimed Naruto facing Jiraiya.

He just looked at the blonde boy's sad attempt pathetically, "A tadpole's still a tadpole! Just say it! You have been doing this technique for 3 weeks! Still! This is the only thing you could do! Like I told you, just accept it! You have no talent!"

Jiraiya left Naruto, "At least you could've just praised me even a little you know!" yelled Naruto annoyed of how he acted.

Naruto continued and continued, He didn't mind what Jiraiya said, he knew he could do it. Sweat dripped down his face, his thumb was worn out, and still he didn't let this get to him. Until suddenly he actually made a full-grown frog after a few days, not one of em' giants though.

Naruto was happy, though he knew Jiraiya would just mock him. Jiraiya's standards were too high for him anyway. His eyesight was already fading he felt he was going to die from exhaustion. Kakashi came closer behind and him and placed his and on Naruto's shoulder.

"You've done well." Said Kakashi with a smile, "Don't mind Jiraiya, if he comes over and sees you've only made a frog. At least you're one step closer." Kakashi patted Naruto on the head

Naruto quickly turned around and smiled at him, "Tha-thanks…Sens…" He collapsed but Kakashi caught him in his arms.

"It's okay, rest, you've been working hard. So you deserve it." Kakashi said softly while he held Naruto in his arms.

Hours later Naruto woke up in his rooms. Surprised of how he came there, he sat up and looked around. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. He looked at his thumb bandaged. He looked at the table right beside him and saw Ramen.

"RAMEN!" Naruto grabbed the bowl and quickly ate the Ramen. It was just the way he liked it, inviting aroma and hot.

A knock came at the door, he was expecting the person who would enter would be Kakashi, but when the door opened. It was Sasuke.

"Expected someone else?" said Sasuke with a smirk as he shut the door behind him.

Naruto just looked away; it was over between them weeks ago.

"I know, I know. It's over between us." He walked around the room.

Naruto was cautious; Sasuke was a persistent person. If he wanted something, he'll do his best to get that something. "What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around to look at him, "Well I just came because I was worried about your condition. You've been unconscious for almost a day."

He came closer to Naruto, and leaned forward at him.

"Get away from me." scowled Naruto, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave out a mocking laugh, "Threatening me in the condition?" he continued, "Such a pathetic attempt!"

Sasuke's face came closer to Naruto's, he was in no condition to fight back, he closed his eyes hoping that it would just be over.

Just his luck, the door got kicked open by a Silver haired ninja tied down to a chair.

"God damn you Sasuke! I knew you were in your no good tricks again!" exclaimed Kakashi hopping around, tied down on a chair, "I thought you were just going to ask me for tips in training but nooo! You had to tie me up and lock me inside a closet!"

"Sensei!" said with Naruto with loving eyes.

Kakashi destroyed the rope with anger. "You're so dead when I get the hold of you Sasuke!"

(Normally he would fight back but hell! I like OOC!)

Kakashi took out a chainsaw and chased Sasuke with it out of the room. "Hahahha! I'll tear you into pieces!"

"Sensei's so cute when he acts like a killing maniac!" said Naruto with a loving sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Hahahah! I need lots of improving to do I know! But I hope you guys enjoy it! I love my Piggy! –huggies my Benny Plushie-


	3. Never Mess With Em' Lovers

Chapter 3 : Never Mess With Em' Lovers

OOCness and AUness

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! Hahaha

-Huggies my Benny Plushie- Well here we go Chapter 3!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Morning, Naruto woke up. Naked from last night's make out with Kakashi.

"Oh God, I'm still feeling the after effects." He mumbled as he was about to look at Kakashi.

When he looked, Kakashi wasn't there beside him. Shocked, he sat up and stared at what was once Kakashi. Now, was only an empty space, he started to look everywhere.

Kakashi was nowhere in sight, suddenly, Kakashi came in wet from taking a bath. He was drying his hair with a towel and his lower part of the body, covered with a towel.

"Anything wrong?" asked Kakashi, drying up his wet hair.

Naruto started to drool, "Nothing, sensei. Everything's just _fine_."

Kakashi laughed at the sight of him drooling, he was drooling more than a mere person could do.

"Naruto, not now, I just took a bath. Besides we have to clean this room." Kakashi continued, "You take a bath too."

"Why do we have to clean the room? It looks fine to me." Naruto replied, scratching his head.

"Notice the smell."

Naruto began to sniff and noticed, "Hey! The room smells like something."

"Smells like sex doesn't it?"

They both stared at each other for a second and laughed.

"Oh God, Just take a bath and dress up Naruto!" said Kakashi trying to stop himself from laughing.

Few hours later…

Kakashi treated Naruto to Ramen, after a hard _night_ and day's work. He looked at his student eating one ramen bowl after another while reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Naruto's face a got a little messy but it was cute to him. He didn't mind it at all. He just wiped his student's dirty little face, while giving him a loving smile but it would be hard to notice that smile of his.

Jiraiya was just passing by when all of a sudden he saw Kakashi wiping Naruto's face.

"Weird, I've never seen Kakashi do that to one of his students before." Jiraiya sweat dropped.

Jiraiya came closer, and sat down beside the two, "You guys having a nice time?"

"We're having a nice time, alright." Kakashi replied happily, turning another page of 'Icha Icha Paradise'

Naruto listening to their conversation accidentally bit his lower lip, which made it bleed. The wound was a little deep for it, which made it bleed more than usual.

"Atatata! It's bleeding." Naruto said trying to stop the bleeding.

"Be a man, Naruto, that's just a little bite!" said Jiraiya laughing.

Kakashi placed the magazine he was reading down to the table and said, "Let me help you."

Kakashi began to suck Naruto's lower lip, which made Jiraiya stop laughing and stare at them.

'Is this what I think?' thought Jiraiya in shock, 'Kakashi's gay?'

Jiraiya looked at Naruto's face; his face showed pleasure of what his teacher was doing to him.

Jiraiya was shocked and started to stutter, "K-K-Kakashi, Wh-Wha-What a- are you doing to y-y-your stu-student?"

"There you go Naruto, all done." Kakashi looked at him, "I'm just making sure that no foreign bodies came in there, Jiraiya. We should always take care of our students, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" said Jiraiya standing up and backing away, "I'll just be going for a while to, you know! Gather data!" he ran away and hid behind a wall.

'A teacher-student relationship, even worse, Kakashi and Naruto?' he thought to himself while breathing hard.

He took a quick look back and saw the two lovebirds smiling at each other, but not just any ordinary smile. A smile that lovers do, you know, those loving sweet tender smiles that you just can't get enough of.

"Just as what I was thinking, they do have a relationship!" Jiraiya said loudly to himself.

"Who has a relationship?"

He turned to look at the person, "Kakashi and Naruto!"

He fell dumbfounded upon seeing a pink headed girl carrying grocery bags, "Sakura?"

"Did you say Naruto and Kakashi sensei?" exclaimed Sakura shocked.

Jiraiya replied, "Yes!"

They both peeked at the side of the walls; they saw Naruto and Kakashi talking together until some of the ramen went on the little kitsune's face. Kakashi quickly licked the ramen off.

Sakura fell in shock, "They do have one!"

"They do have what?"

The two looked and said, "Kakashi and Naruto have a relationship."

Once again, they fell dumbfounded and saw Gaara shocked, "Kakashi and Naruto?"

The two nodded and went back to peeking but this time, Gaara was with them.

Naruto and Kakashi were having a loving moment. The Kitsune boy was full and he was in his sensei's arms.

The three went back and stared at each other. They gave each other a look that said, 'What-the-hell-should-we-do-about-this-it's-forbidden-for-a-teacher-and-student-to-have-a-relationship!'

How did they show that look? We'll never know… -Twilight Zone BGM-

They were about to leave when all of a sudden they saw, Kakashi reading his magazine and Naruto with his arms on the back of his head.

"You guys, talking about us?" said Kakashi placing his magazine inside his pocket.

"No, we're not talking about anything!" said Sakura, nervously.

Kakashi glared at them, "Oh really now?"

"Neh, sensei, what do we do with those who snoop on other people's business again?" said Naruto looking at Kakashi.

He placed his hand on his student's head, "Like always, we kick their asses!"

Few moments later…

"That was great exercise!" said Naruto stretching.

Kakashi patted his lover's head, "You did great today, now for the real, fight!" Kakashi quickly carried Naruto and ran back home and left the three in an uncomfortable position.

Jiraiya, tied upside down with his head, dunked on the water continuously, Sakura hanged on a tree and left for bait to the dogs and Gaara's head stuck in a jar tied up also.

That comes to show you that you should never mess with em' lovers… Ever…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah someone requested more SasuNaru, well I'll try to bump that in my story plan. –snuggies my Benny plushie- See you next time on Chapter 4!


	4. Chocolate It's an Aphrodisiac

Chapter 4 : Chocolate it's an Aphrodisiac

OOCness and AUness

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and never ever will. Also I do not own Spongebob.

-huggies my Benny plushie- Well here we go Chapter 4! I based some parts of this fic from Spongebob, just to let you guys know heh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days later, Naruto received a letter from Kakashi saying that he was sent on a **_TOP SECRET MISSION_** and that he wouldn't be back for a few days.

He had nothing to do, he was lonely, he looked at the side of the bed where Kakashi usually lies down. He missed Kakashi, he wanted him back but he knew that he won't come back until the mission was over.

'I wonder how Sensei is doing.' Naruto thought as he stared at the ceiling.

Meanwhile where Kakashi is…

"Be careful Iruka," said Kakashi staring at the being they were supposed to destroy, "This purple dinosaur is fiercer than it looks."

Iruka gave out a nod and quickly went over the opposite side of the room to make sure that the purple dinosaur, surrounded.

Iruka gave out a signal, that it was time to attack.

They both charged at the purple dinosaur, Kakashi gave it a few strong blows but it was uneffective! It's blubbery and mascoty body absorbed it.

Iruka attacked it as well but still uneffective.

"What is this thing?" yelled Iruka, backing away.

Kakashi glared at their target, "It's who they call Barney…"

Back at where Naruto is…

He went out and looked everywhere if he could find something to do. He kept on thinking about Kakashi, he knew that his beloved sensei wouldn't want him sad. Therefore, he tried to cheer himself up.

While he walking down the road, he saw something that caught his eye. A booth that said, '**APPLY IF YOU WANT TO SELL CHOCOLATE (for a day)**', since he had nothing to do, he applied.

The money was going to him anyway, so it's nice, he walked around trying to sell all the chocolate in the box. Which are a 100.

He passed by Jiraiya, he thought about selling some to him, "Hey!" called Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at him, "What do you want now?" said Jiraiya glaring at him; he could not forget what the two did to him days ago.

"I want to sell some chocolate to you!" said Naruto with a big wide smile.

Jiraiya looked at him pathetically, "After what you and that sensei of yours did to me days ago?" yelled Jiraiya, "I ain't buying any chocolate from you."

Jiraiya walked away.

Something then came to Naruto's mind, an episode from Spongebob where he was selling chocolate!

On his mind…

"Gosh, Patrick, at this rate, we're not going to be able to sell chocolate." Spongebob gave out a sigh, "Something seems distracting us."

Patrick stares at the picture of a fat 10 year old stuffed full of chocolate.

Spongebob looks at a billboard of some junk food and reads, 'It's Delicious!'. (Sorry guys, I don't remember it that much!)

"It is most certainly not delicious! Yet they sell millions of bags everyday!" said Spongebob in a scrunched face.

Patrick smiled, "Not the way I use em'" he continued, "Well, if they didn't stretch the truth that much, they wouldn't sell as much."

"That's it, Patrick! We've gotta stretch the truth!"

Back to reality…

Naruto knew it was not the way of a ninja to lie, so he just remembered what his sensei said before they made some lovin'.

Flash back…

Kakashi was eating chocolates, which made Naruto wonder, 'Why is sensei, eating that?'

He noticed the wonder on Naruto's face and he knew just what to answer, "Chocolate is also an Aphrodisiac." He handed one to Naruto as well, "Enjoy."

End of Flash back…

"It's also an Aphrodisiac!" exclaimed Naruto happily.

Those words stopped Jiraiya, and made him turn around. "I'll take 20!"

'First customer, I'm so lucky!' thought Naruto.

Jiraiya walked away happily, ready to try it all out.

20 down 80 to go! Naruto was ready to look for another, he saw Gaara passing by.

He quickly ran to him and asked him, "Gaara, could you buy some of my chocolate?"

Gaara glared at him, "For what you did to me? I am not buying! I rather kill you and tear you into pieces!"

Naruto quickly turned into a chibi with kitsune ears and tail, "Please!" his lips began to quiver.

"Oh okay! Okay!" said Gaara giving up, "I'll take one."

Naruto gave one to Gaara, 1 down 79 to go!

Gaara tasted it, then suddenly his eyes widened, he began to eat it whole. He became silent.

"Err… Gaara, you okay?" asked Naruto nervously.

Gaara suddenly looked at him, "Chocolate…"

"You sure you're okay?" Naruto started to back away.

"CHOOOOCCOOOOOLLLLAAAATTTTTTEEEEEE!" screamed Gaara.

Naruto ran for his life, and Gaara chased him while yelling, "CHHHOOOOOOCCCCOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEE!"

After a while, Naruto lost Gaara, he looked for another customer, Gai was there by the corner, blabbing with his corny lines and thinks he's the coolest man ever to live.

He came closer to Gai, "Want to buy some of my chocolate?"

"Oh yes! Chocolate, the food of youth, let me taste this youthful blah blah blah! Blah blah!" Gai says this with a lame pose.

Half an hour later… -elevator music-

"So are you going to buy one or not?" said Naruto losing his patience.

Gai gave once again a lame pose, "I would buy one for it is what you, youth blah blah blah! Blah blah!"

Half an hour later once again… -I like Chicken Pie! Mmmm… Raisins…-

"OH JUST BUY ONE ALREADY!" yelled Naruto with fiery eyes.

Gai didn't pay much attention though, "I'll take 5!"

Naruto gave out a sigh of relief, "Atlast." He gave what Gai wanted and walked away.

5 down 74 to go. This is going to be a long day…

He managed to sell some chocolate but he didn't manage to sell them all. Mostly is because most women are on diets. Oh come on! They order 5 Large popcorns, 6 boxes of donuts, 8 bowls of noodles and a _diet_ cola! It's because they're on a _diet_! Well not all of em' are like these, but you know what I mean. 63 chocolate bars left to sell, still have a long way to go.

Once again, he looked for buying customers; it was hard, to find one especially with those women on a _diet_. While he was walking around he passed by Sasuke, leaning against the wall.

"Having fun, selling those chocolates?" said Sasuke, "You know I could just buy them all if you…"

"NO WAY!" Naruto looked away and walked in a different direction.

"You'll be crawling back to me someday, SOMEDAY!" he yelled out at the blonde boy who just ignored him, he started to laugh maniacally, "YOU'LL BE BEGGING!"

Everyone started to look at him as if he was some sort of freak.

"Mommy, mommy, why is that boy laughing by himself?" said a little random boy to his random mom.

"Hush random boy, stop looking at him." Random mom said, bringing her son to a safe distance.

Kitsune boy couldn't find customers anymore, 63 chocolate bars left, what's he supposed to do with these.

"CCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEE!"

'Gaara?' thought Naruto as he turned around to see a boy running at him while screaming Chocolate that could collapse the great wall of China.

Naruto fell on his back, as Gaara was already there right infront of him.

"At last, I have finally caught up to you…" said Gaara breathing heavily.

Naruto was freaked out of what was happening, 'What's he going to do to me?'

"I want to buy all of your chocolate!" Gaara said with a wide smile.

Naruto was relieved and gave the whole box to Gaara. His money was enough to buy more than 5 bowls of ramen.

He went to the ramen stand and ordered one, when he was about to split his chopsticks. It broke in half.

'Something bad just happened.' He thought as he looked at the chopsticks, 'Oh well I guess I could get another one of these chopsticks.'

Meanwhile at where Kakashi is…

Kakashi was in a life-death situation, hugged by Barney.

"Aggh! Let me go!" yelled Kakashi as he was struggling to get out of the Purple Dinosaur's grasp.

"Oh come on, it's just a little hug!" said Barney in his stupid voice.

Iruka charged and gave Barney a strong kick at the head, which made him drop Kakashi.

"Iruka…" said Kakashi standing up, "I want you to leave me here."

Iruka was surprised of Kakashi's orders, "No I can't leave you Kakashi!"

"No, you must." Kakashi continued, "I want you to take care of Naruto for me if I don't come back."

"But…"

"No Buts! Leave now! Or I'll be forced to kill you!" yelled Kakashi.

Iruka nodded then left, he knew that no matter what how much he tries to convince Kakashi, he wouldn't ever change his mind.

"Now, give me your best shot Barney!" exclaimed Kakashi positioning for an attack.

Back at where Naruto is…

A tear from his eye dripped down the Ramen he was eating, he paused for a while, something happened, and it's not about chopsticks. He continued to eat, something kept bothering him, and he just doesn't know what it was.

He suddenly felt a cold feeling, he looked behind it was Sasuke.

"What do you want now?" said Naruto continuing to eat his ramen.

Sasuke just gave out a smirk, "Nothing much…" and placed his hand over Naruto's nose, which contained sleeping powder.

Naruto collapsed and fell asleep.

Sasuke once again laughed like one of them maniacs, "Yes, you'll be mine! Kakashi was a fool of leaving you."

People once again stared at him like a freak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was chapter 4? No flames please, I hope you review my fic though. In addition, hoped you guys enjoyed! –hugs my Benny plushie- I love my Benny Trying to budge in the SasuNaru, more on Chapter 5.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5 : Kidnapped

OOCness and AUness

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto… CHICKEN YAH!

-huggies my Benny plushie- Wow, Chapter 5. I hope people are reading this fic of mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka managed to get back safely, he was worried about Kakashi, but he must do what he has promised. Kakashi's chance of survival was 20 with that condition of his.

Iruka started to ask around of where Naruto is, he passed by Gai, just to make sure, he asked him.

"Yo! Gai, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" asked Iruka,

Gai replied with a nod and said, "He just sold me these chocolates, that food youth Blah blah blah! Blah blah! Blah blah blah!" yes, people, with the lame pose.

Before it could stretch to half an hour, he bonked Gai on the head with a baseball bat that came out of nowhere.

"Just tell me where he is or I'll peel off that thick eyebrows of yours!" said Iruka with demonic eyes.

Gai was still acting cool though lame, "He went to sell other chocolates over there, and maybe he's still trying to sell some. Oh Youth, blah blah blah, blah blah, yata yata, chatter, chatter."

Iruka left Gai with a sweat drop on his head.

Iruka looked everywhere and asked around but wherever he went, Naruto wasn't there. He thought that maybe, he should ask Jiraiya.

He went to the bar, and there he saw Jiraiya surrounded by sexy bootylicious women.

"Jiraiya, Do you know where Naruto is?"

Jiraiya looked at him, "Oh! Naruto, tell him that the chocolate worked! Woohoo!"

"Like I was asking, where's Naruto?" asked Iruka.

Jiraiya laughed loudly, "He might be there somewhere, I saw him getting chased by Gaara, maybe Gaara knows."

He gave Jiraiya his thanks and ran out, Gaara, he's a very dangerous boy, he must hurry.

Iruka went into the little desert boy's room and saw him eating one whole box of chocolate.

"Gaara, where's Naruto?" asked Iruka with a sweat drop.

Gaara looked at him with his face all messy because of the chocolate, "Oh, he went to the ramen restaurant, I saw him with Sasuke there. I don't know but, have you checked his room?"

Iruka slapped his forhead, 'Why didn't I check his room… Wait! Naruto and Sasuke? I thought…"

Flashback…

Kakashi was sitting at the fields, looking at a yellow flower he just picked, Iruka was curious of what he was doing and sat down with him, "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

He looked at him with a smile on his face, "What do you think of a teacher and a student having a relationship?"

Iruka was shocked of what Kakashi just said, "Why would you ask that Kakashi? Don't tell me you're with that pink headed student of yours, Sakura?"

Kakashi looked at him pathetically, "That pink headed freak who's obsessed with Sasuke?" he sweat dropped.

"Guess not," Iruka continued, "Who then?"

Kakashi looked back at the flower again, "Well, he's my student with the blonde hair." He said with a smile.

"NARUTO?" yelled out Iruka in shock with jaw dropping action.

The love struck, Kakashi gave out a nod, and started twirling the flower all around.

End of Flashback…

Iruka quickly ran to Naruto's room, and when he slammed the door open, it was empty. No one was in there, then he saw a note. It was from Sasuke! He quickly read it and it said:

To **KAKASHI**,

I have taken Naruto, yes that beloved student of yours. I'll make him mine Kakashi, **MINE I TELL YOU**! You were a fool on going on to that mission, you left Naruto unguarded, you can't stop Kakashi, you know why? It's because no one can! **BWAHAHAHAHAHH! **The time you would be reading this, it would be too late. Yes you heard me too late. For I am Sasuke, and when I say you are too late that means you're too late, you can't have him for I am Sasuke. Yes, he's mine and mine alone! Oh yeah, I want the 5 bucks you owe me back.

PS : Bring muffins. I'm starving…

Sasuke

"Naruto's been kidnapped?" yelled out Iruka in shock.

"What Naruto, Kidnapped?"

He looked behind him and saw Kakashi injured, "Kakashi you're alive!"

"No time for that! We have to save Naru-" Kakashi collapsed.

Iruka rushed him to the hospital. The doctors examined him, turned out that, his ribs were severely damaged due to the damaged caused by Barney's hugs, the doctor even said that he should be confined for a month.

Moments later Kakashi woke up and found himself in a hospital.

"Why am I here?" said Kakashi being broken up by his coughing.

Iruka was right beside the bed watching over him, "You collapsed; also the doctor said that you should be confined for a month."

Kakashi sat up, "No, I need to save him!"

Iruka made him lie down, "With this condition of yours you won't make it!"

Kakashi fell silent for a while, then he said, "Iruka, if you're loved one is in danger wouldn't you try to save her, even if you were in this condition of mine?"

Touched by Kakashi's love for Naruto, he decided to help him. "Okay then Kakashi, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Kakashi's face lightened up, "Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka fell red, "Err… Yeah, you're welcome…"

They got out from the hospital and headed back to prepare for the challenge awaiting them.

"What do you need?" asked Iruka, ready for Kakashi's order.

Kakashi stood silently, "Muffins… Lots and lots of Muffins."

Iruka quickly put on oven mits and opened up an oven that come out of nowhere, and threw the muffins at Kakashi, "Catch!"

Kakashi jumped and caught all of them in mid-air at a blink of an eye in a box. "Let's get going! To the Kakashi mobile!"

Both of them slid down a pole, Kakashi and Iruka landed on a… Pink girly bicycle with a little red cart tied on it?

"This is the Kakashi mobile?" exclaimed Iruka.

Kakashi smiled wide, "This is not just any old pink bicycle, it's THE pink bicycle. Equipped with a yellow reflector, colorful multi-colored strings coming out of it's handles. Flowery designs at the side! A little basket to carry your things in, last but not the least, it is equipped with a horn to signal those who are infront of you!" Kakashi beeps the horn, _Squeak! Squeak!_

'This is going to be a long day…' thought Iruka.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's **SUPER SECRET UNDERWATER SUBMARINE(that is shaped like himself)**… (Think Austin Powers)

Naruto,tied up on a chair, slowly woke up and was susprised to find himself in such a place. "Where am I?"

"In my underwater submarine…" Sasuke said with his chair turning around dramatically to show himself.

"Sasuke? You won't get away with this!" said Naruto trying to free himself.

Sasuke laughed evily, "Oh I certainly can! Your Kakashi would never, find my lair. You shall be mine and forever mine!"

"That's where you're wrong!"

Sasuke looked at his right side in shock as he saw, Kakashi busting in with his pink girly bicycle and Iruka sitting at the cart at the back.

Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped.

Kakashi threw a box at that contained the muffins at Sasuke, "There! Like you ordered freshly baked muffins."

"Good, good… What about the 5 bucks you owe me?"

Silence…

"I err… forgot my wallet." Kakashi said scratching his head.

"YOU STILL WON'T GET HIM ANYWAY! GUARDS!"

Iruka and Kakashi positioned to fight.

Sasuke placed his pinky on his lips; (Think Dr.Evil from Austin Powers) "Isn't my body full of seamen." Sasuke continued, "Get it? Seamen?"

All of them except Sasuke sweat dropped.

A vein popped out of his head, "Get them!"

Moments later…

"You think you could fight all my seamen?" exclaimed Sasuke laughing like a maniac.

Kakashi and Iruka, tied up as well, there were too many seamen. (The word 'Seamen' makes me think of it wrong.)

"Now, I should find a way to dispose you Kakashi and have Naruto all to myself!"

Kakashi started to hop on his chair, "You can't kill me Sasuke!"

"Why not?"

He destroyed the ropes around him, wore a white mask and took out a chainsaw, "Now you know why!"

Kakashi started chasing everyone before them and killed anyone on his way.

"Oh God, Kakashi sensei's being a maniacal killer again. It turns me on! I swear that when we get back home, I'm going to suck his-!" Naruto's sentence got cut off by Iruka.

"I get it, already!" yelled Iruka.

After killing most of the people there, Kakashi turned around and faced, Sasuke, "You…"

Hours later…

Kakashi carrying the sleeping Naruto at his back Iruka went home.

"Such a sleepy head Naruto is." Iruka said looking at Naruto.

Kakashi smiled, "He can't help it, it has been a long day for him."

"True, times of loneliness, he sold chocolate, and even got kidnapped." Iruka said laughing.

"Kakashi…Sensei…" sleep talked Naruto.

Iruka smiled at the both of them, "You love each other so much don't you?"

Kakashi nodded as a reply.

-----------------------------------

End

-----------------------------------

Some place where Sasuke is…

Sasuke, tied upside down, above a group of horny fan girls.

"You'll pay for this Kakashi!" yelled out Sasuke, "You will pay!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Huggies my Benny plushie- The beginning of this chapter is dramatic, well kinda… not sure. Anyway, hope you liked it, someone said my story's confusing, well it's okay, I confuse myself too. Sorry for submitting just now, phone bill wasn't paid so disconnected. I'm going to make another fic, but it's gonna take somewhat of a long time. Writer's block, please forgive me, readers of my fic. Even if they are just a few, heh. I'm still doing my best for them.


End file.
